dragon ball super GT
by harshs.sidhu
Summary: as we all know, there are 2 different continuations of dragon ball Z: dragon ball GT, and dragon ball super. but what if we fused these 2 different storys together. one small change introduces goku and vegeta to the god realm. read on to learn more!


"this equals talk"

'this equals think'

dragon ball GT super

super saiyan 4 god! defeat baby, goku!

baby was pissed. just a couple of minutes ago, he was dominating the monkey kid and could have killed him whenever he wanted with his friend vegeta's body, but now the tables were completely turned. first the kid had transformed into a golden of the ape form that had been the main reason the tuffles were wiped out, and now he had transformed into a man with monkey hair and was dominating him without even trying. 'd-dammit! this cant be the limit of my power!' he then heard a yell. "lord baby, pull yourself together!" "bulma?" "you cant give up now!" "we have almost completed our goal of turning the entire universe into tuffles!" "plus i found a solution for your monkey problem." "good, what is it?" "a blutz wave generator!" "blutz wave what?" "I've taken the blutz waves generated by earth, channeled them into this device, and amplified them by 1000%!" "even though you dont have a tail, this should be enough to let you power up!" baby smirked. "good." but his face then once more became tense. "but, will i be able to control my own actions under that power?" "i-i dont want to demolish my own planet, i just wanna kill the saiyan." he then heard a yell that shook him to the core. "heads up, baby!!" baby then looked up to see goku charging up a kamehameha X10. "kaaaaaaaaaaaa,meeeeeeeee,haaaaaaaaaa,meeeeeeeee..." he then heard bulma yell "NOW!", and turned to see the blutz waves fireing towards him. "wh-wait!" "bulma!" but is was too late. the blutz waves hit, and baby transformed into a golden Oozaru.

goku looked on in shock. "h-holy cow!!!" "this guys strong!!!" "i hate to admit this but, i may not be able to win." "goku!!!" goku then turn to see kibitoshin, goku's sons gohan and goten, vegeta's son trunks and vegeta's daughter bulla arrive on the scene. "i purified these 4 with the sacred water!" gohan then stepped up. "dad, we may not be able to beat baby, but we can at least give you our energy." gohan's daughter pan then stepped up as well. "i'll help too!!!" "...alright." "give me all of your energy." the 5 saiyans then gathered around goku, and started pouring their energy into him. suddenly, sparks began to appear on goku's body, as his power rose far beyond what was expected. as if a miracle was achieved, the sky of new planet tsufulu opened up, as a bright yellow aura surrounded the 5 saiyans. everyone felt the massive increase in power, and were shocked by the sheer size of it. lightning struck the ground, as heavenly yellow clouds swirled around everyone. baby, who felt the power, shook. super saiyan 4 was already a tremendous multiplier, but this was far beyond anything he thought possibe. just then, goku's ki vanished. 'wh-what the hell?!' 'i cant feel his energy!'

meanwhile, on a small, undetectable planet, a purple humanoid cat had just woken up from his long slumber. "Lord beerus, it looks like you've slept about...11 years more than the oracle fish told you too."

Beerus, universe 7s god of destruction, looked down to see his angel attention/trainer whis, a tall blue man with white hair that looked like the ice cream on an ice cream cone, in both color and stature. "well, what do you expect?" "39 years is far too short of a naptime, so i went with my average of 50 instead." "anyway, im gonna go eat." the catlike god then flew down and went to his dinner table, with whis giving him his favorite snack. while he was eating, beerus asked, "by the way, whatever happened to frieza?" "let me check." whis then looked into his staff. "oh my." "what is it?" "it appears frieza was defeated by a saiyan." this caused beerus to spit out his food. "FRIEZA WAS DEFEATED?!" "BY A SAIYAN?!" "I THOUGHT I TOLD HIM TO WIPE THEM ALL OUT!!!" "frieza did destroy planet vegeta my lord, but it appears 7 saiyans survived, although only 3 are currently left." whis then showed beerus an image of earth through his staff. "the 2 strongest reside on planet 877 of 4032, also known as earth, a vibrant planet." beerus regained his composure. "that planet?" "that's the on that had those annoying dinosaurs on it." "they tried to eat me, so i wiped out all but 1% of them." "yes lord beerus, i am fully aware of that." "i was there if you remember." "aaa anyway, you were saying frieza was defeated by a saiyan?" "what was their name?" "this saiyan is one that was sent to earth right before planet vegeta's destruction." "his name is kakarot, although hos earth friends call him goku." whis's staff then showed an image of goku going super saiyan for the first time. "um whis, did saiyans always have blond hair?" "these 2 saiyans have an ability were they can transform and multiply their power by several fold." "they call this super saiyan." "super saiyan?" 'so like super saiyan god?' "like that yamoshi fellow who went crazy with some overwhelming power about 5 million years ago?" "yes." "speaking of the last 3 saiyans, prince vegeta is among them. "he had just taken over another planet when planet vegeta was destroyed." "both he and goku are currently on a planet that just appeared that seems to be indentical to the home of the extinct tuffle race." just then, beerus and whis felt something that seemed to be god ki. "whis did you feel that?" "yes my lord." "it appears someone is exerting a great power." "didnt the oracle fish...?" beerus then stood up in excitement. "exacty as seer predicted!!!" "whis how long will it take for us to get to that planet?!" "it will take about 26 minutes and 50 seconds, enough time to watch that anime you like so much." "THEN HURRY UP, WILL YA?!"

' back on new planet tsufuru, the clouds dissapated as super saiyan 4 goku stepped foreward. only this time, he was surrounded by a red aura that ressembled flames. he was now slimmer, his eyes were calmer, and his hair was a bright red color. but the most surprising was that now no one could feel his ki. widened as his father turned to him and smiled. they then all heard baby raise his fist, ready to smash it down upon them. goku then turned to babys direction, and turned his head to the others. "thanks guys, ive got it from here." baby then launched his fist down. "die!!!" however, goku caught babys fist with one hand. "is this all you have?" then, at a speed too fast for anyone to follow, goku punched baby in the gut, causing the Oozaru to spit up blood. "w-HOW?!" goku then looked at his hands, surprised by his own power. "whoa, i never thought the power would be this great." "even I'm trembling under my own might." he then put his hands down, and stared daggers at baby. "alright baby, lets end this!!!"

son goku has attained a power that no one in this world is familiar with. after receiving the energy of 5 saiyans instead of 4 like in the original version of this story, goku has ascended to the realm of the gods. all the while, beerus and whis get closer to new planet tsufuru with every passing second. will goku be able to defeat beerus, and how will the timeline continue to differ from the 2 timelines we all know? find out next time on dragon ball super GT: the monkey and the cat!*


End file.
